


Coming over for a 'visit'

by FallenPeony



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenPeony/pseuds/FallenPeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in short: Garona visits Lothars room.<br/>Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming over for a 'visit'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of fanfic so please bear with me :)  
> Let me know if it was any good in the comments

"Don't stand in the door like that, just come in." my voice is rough, my throat sore from the training I gave to the soldiers today.  
Without a word she takes one step forward and closes the wooden door behind her. The noise from the hallway gone in an instant. I never liked the idea of people with bad intention being able to listen in on conversations, so I had the room isolated.  
"What's that look of wonder on your face, Garona? " I ask while sitting down on the chair which stands between my table and window. I lean back a bit and await her answer.  
"Your room, it's not what I expected it to be." her voice is just a tiny bit more friendly.  
I look around my quarters. Some old furniture, two windows which overlook only a bit of grass and a side of the hill. The private room is attached to this one with a door in the corner and my sleeping area is partly visible through the opening in the wall from where I sit.  
"What did you think it would be?" I'm interested in her answer but something else catches my attention. A scent like sandalwood, rich and warm, combined with something sweet I can't put my finger on. It surrounds me lightly and I take a deeper breath to inhale more of it.  
"Royal, shiny, maids running around, expensive carpets and those useless wall drapes. But..." She looks at the several pieces of fabric hanging on one wall. All ripped from clothes, some even with blood still on it so the golden lion was barely visible. Garona stops talking.  
"Soldiers, friends who I couldn't protect." I stare at them for a bit and then turn towards the window, remembering battles fought and lives lost.  
I see Garona getting closer to get a good look and I take the opportunity to do the same thing.  
She wears the dark blue tight pants and same coloured top we gave her and her supple leather boots. The shape of her body visible in every step that she takes. My eyes follow her nicely curved bottoms, the strong but smaller waist and the round breasts, hidden beneath that damned cloth. I admire her body while inhaling the scent she spreads with every move she makes. I don't notice her researching the rest of my room. I only think about her. If only I could rip it all off, admire her body, make her mine and scream out my name...  
I only notice my erection when I feel precum wetting the fabric around it.  
I curse silently and try to think of a way to hide the bulge.  
"I can smell your arousal, commander " Garona was standing the doorway to my bedroom, her eyes widened in her own arousal.  
"Shall we see if you are really as unbreakable as you said you were at the campfire? " her face has an almost innocent smile on it.  
There probably is some rule about not fucking the captives from battle, but I'm throwing it out the window. I rise and take three steps to reach Garona and pull her to my body. I hesitate for a second, not knowing if she really just wondered or if she wants this too. But then she rolls her hips against me, sending a rush of blood to my already hard dick.  
I attack her mouth, breathing in her scent and tasting those wonderful lips. She doesn't seem pleased enough, her tongue darts out of her mouth, not even asking but just demanding access to my mouth, which I gladly provide. I let my hands travel over her back, tracing the line of her spine up until I reach her neck. She freezes for a split second, knowing I'm in a very good position to kill her. But I take the second she needs to leave her mouth and press several kisses on the side of her neck while rolling my hips against her.  
Garona makes a noise which almost resembles a growl and with force she pulls at the cloth of the shirt she was holding and pushes me against the wall. Her doubts about my intention thrown away, she attacks my lips again. In a moment she takes to breath I bite lightly in her lip, sending a shiver through her body.  
I laugh a bit which sounds almost as a low rumble. The sound vibrates between our lips and Garona moans in response.  
I let my hands travel lower again, finding the hem of her top and pulling it up a bit. Her skin feels soft and so warm, I love the feeling of it, I love holding her, having her close to me.  
I pull the top up bit by bit but before I can reach her breasts Garona takes over and only breaks of the kiss for the time needed for the cloth to pass her face. Her hands go faster, working on my belts almost as if she removes them every day. As soon as all armor and protection is on the floor, Garona rips my shirt and throws the shreds somewhere that I don't care. I grab a tight hold of her waist and demand for her to leave the wall she forced me against.  
She doesn't struggle but does release me. Before I can wonder what she wants to do, she unbuckles her own belts and drops her trousers to the floor while kicking off her boots in a haste. I stare at the wonderful creature before me, with a body a woman would kill for and scars to show her survival in battles fought. My heart beats like crazy when I follow her example and the rest of my clothes in some corner. Garona checks me out from top to bottom and turns arounds to go lean against the table. I take a step and grab her hips forcefully. Garona makes a purring sound before leaning into me again and kissing me, her fingers following the lines of my muscles and my own scars.  
She rolls with her hips against my dripping dick and I can't wait any longer. I moan and lift her up a bit so she's partly sitting on the table.  
She shifts and pulls her legs up, granting me easier access to her cunt. She moves to kiss my collarbone when I position myself and bites when I slide in fully. I wait until she releases her mouths grip before moving in and out of her perfectly warm body. I keep a strong hold on her hips to keep her steady. Garona moans and take undiluted pleasure in her arousal. Proving I can handle a woman like her, I move faster and deeper. Garona's moans growing louder. It is all too much, the warm body, the amazing smell, the sound of Garona's pleasure.  
I feel my high coming and Garona is there with me.  
Her hands find my back and her nails dig in. The light pain pushes me over the edge and I trust one last time before emptying myself in her. I sigh out her beautiful name and that's what does it for Garona. I feel her muscles tensing while she climaxes and relax again.  
I pull out and takes a second to catch my breath and adore the vision before me.  
Out of breath Garona closes her eyes for moment and then looks at me.  
"So, did I pass the test? " I ask while trailing a scar on the inside of her thigh.  
Garona is smiles lightly and says: "let's say you could still use some practice."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this the night before an exam... Don't know if that exam turned out well xd  
> Thank you all for reading! Hope you liked it
> 
> Since I'm still inexperienced in writing, please let me know what you thought of this in the comments :)


End file.
